


Let's Get Lei-d

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-26
Updated: 2004-10-26
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian finally takes Justin on vacation.





	Let's Get Lei-d

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian sat back on his horse and smiled as he watched Justin look around him. While the sights were indeed beautiful, watching Justin made it more so. He had been kind of hesitant in bringing Justin to Hawaii, but the thrill of taking a trip together seemed to have been all that Justin could think about once he mentioned them going to Hawaii, and the past three days had been wonderful. 

 

Brian remembered when they had told everyone that they were going away, they all seemed fine with it until Justin told them where. That's when the looks started going around, and Michael had pulled Brian aside to whine about it. He wanted to know if Brian knew what he was doing. Then he had warned Brian, as if he really needed it, that if he wasn't careful, that he could end up with a ring on his finger that he didn't really want there. Brian had smiled, and then told him to get a grip, and that things were going to be fine. 

 

So here they were, in Maui, at a luxurious hotel, having what he knew Justin would call a romantic horseback ride along the beach, and all he could think about, was when was Justin going to bring it up and try to pressure him into getting married. 

 

Just then, Justin turned around and smiled one of the brightest smiles Brian had ever seen. "You know what?" 

 

'Uh oh, here it comes.' Brian thought. "What?" 

 

Justin stopped the horse to wait for Brian to ride up beside him. "I want to come back here later with my sketch pad and draw you naked laying in the sand and surf." 

 

Brian laughed, relieved. "Oh you do, do you? I think I can handle that, but I don't know about the naked part. I don't believe this is a beach where nudity is allowed." 

 

Their guide overheard them and smiled. "No, it's not, but it is a private beach, and not too many people come here as it's not that easy to get to." 

 

Brian looked at their guide. "And will we be able to get back here easily?" 

 

Their guide laughed. "I can bring you back here and leave you here for a time and then come back for you if you'd like, or I can leave you here now." 

 

Justin smiled. "We'll have to go back. I don't have my sketch pad with me." 

 

"Just let me know what time and I'll have the horses ready." Their guide said and continued down the trail. 

 

Justin looked over at Brian and continued to smile. "Maybe if we have time, we can do other things as well." 

 

This time it was Brian's turn to smile. "Then by all means, let's hurry back to the hotel and grab the things we'll need and get back here as soon as possible." 

 

They caught up with their guide and told him that they would need an hour back at the hotel before heading back, that they would like to get something to eat before they returned to the beach. The guide smiled and said that they could have a lunch packed for them and that the horses would be ready and waiting for their return. 

 

Once they were ready to go, Brian and Justin were on their way back to the private beach. Their guide led them to a spot where they would be undisturbed, and after unloading their supplies and picnic lunch, led the horses back the way they came with the promise to be back in four hours for them. 

 

Brian and Justin stood and watched their guide for a few minutes before they turned back to the view of the ocean before them. 

 

"So what do you want to do first? Eat, Draw, or Fuck?" Brian asked with a laugh, already knowing the answer by the rumble of Justin's stomach. 

 

Justin laughed as well. "Let's eat first. We can decide the rest afterward." 

 

Brian and Justin quickly spread out the blanket and began to set out the food. There was nothing fancy in the saddlebags, just sandwiches, chips, and various fresh fruits for dessert. There were also two large thermoses, one filled with water and the other a tropical fruit juice concoction that they found laced with Champaign. 

 

They ate the sandwiches and chips quickly, then took their time with the fruit and began to feed it to each other. When juice dripped from a piece of pineapple onto Brian's shirt, Justin laughed and insisted that they remove their clothes so they wouldn't get any more on their clothes. Brian laughed and slowly began to tease Justin with a slow strip. As soon as he was naked, Justin pounced and pushed Brian down onto the blanket. 

 

Brian continued to laugh and Justin grabbed another piece of pineapple and fed it to him. Once Brian had the fruit in his mouth, Justin bent down and licked the juice off his lips. "Yum, just the way I like my pineapple." 

 

Brian swallowed and smiled up at Justin. "To bad they cut it all up. It if was still in the rings you could have put them on my dick and eaten them off of there." 

 

Justin laughed. "That is so old. Next you'll be telling me that it's too bad that we don't have whip cream to spread on it with a cherry on the top as well." 

 

Brian laughed as well. "Yeah, I guess that is kind of old isn't it." 

 

Brian flipped them over, placing Justin under him. "I have a better idea. Roll over." 

 

Justin looked at Brian, waiting for him to tell, but when he didn't do anything but cock an eyebrow, he rolled over and waited. Brian reached over and grabbed a piece of pineapple, then he began to trail it down Justin's back; starting at the back of his neck and ending at the top of his crack. Brian followed the juice trail with his tongue, then proceeded to give Justin a rim job that had him on the verge of cuming. 

 

Brian smiled when he felt Justin move to stroke his cock and stopped rimming. Justin groaned at the action. "Brian…" 

 

Justin stopped however when he heard the rip of a condom wrapper, and put his hand down and away from his cock in anticipation. 

 

Brian laughed at Justin, as he looked over his shoulder and wiggled his ass at Brian. "In a hurry are we?" 

 

Justin's laugh turned into a groan as Brian quickly pushed all the way in. Brian paused to let Justin adjust, and to gain back a little of his control while he simply enjoyed the tight feel of Justin wrapped around his cock. Justin wiggled against Brian as he tightened his muscles, causing Brian to gasp. 

 

When Justin eased up on his grip, Brian began to slowly move. He loved the feel of being inside Justin as much as Justin loved having him there. Of course he would never tell him that. Reaching around Justin, he pulled him tightly to him, then sat back on his legs and pulled Justin up into his lap. Justin gasped as Brian went even deeper inside him and leaned his head back onto Brian's shoulder. Moving his other hand, he wrapped it around Justin's hard and aching cock. The motion of him pumping Justin's cock created small rocking motion of Justin on his cock. Soon Justin was cuming hard with a cry, his bucking motions and the tightening of his muscles on Brian bringing him over as well, and with a final shudder, they fell over onto their sides on the blanket. 

 

Brian slowly eased out of Justin and removed the condom. Justin rolled over smiling. "That was fucking hot." 

 

Brian laughed. "Definitely." 

 

Justin leaned over and kissed Brian. "This has been a wonderful trip. Now there is just one thing missing." 

 

Brian looked at him. "Is that so? What is it?" 

 

Justin laughed. "For you to get in the surf and let me draw you." 

 

Brian laughed and stood up. "Well then by all means, we mustn't have anything missing to ruin your trip." 

 

Brian stood up and walked into the water. "Shit! This water is cold! You really want me to lay down in this?" 

 

Justin continued to laugh. "The water here is always cold. Around 78 degrees." 

 

Brian just continued to stand there and look at Justin. Justin quit laughing and just smiled. "I'll make it up to you. I promise." 

 

Brian grimaced. "You'd better. Now, just how far into the surf to I have to be?" 

 

Justin smiled and stood up to show Brian how he wanted him to pose. Brian laid down so that the surf washed up his legs and barely touched his balls. As the water was rising, it would eventual wash up around his cock. Brian was leaning back on his elbows with one leg bent. He was looking out over the water. Due to the sun reflecting on the water, Brian would occasionally shut his eyes and lean his head back. Justin didn't stop him from doing it so he knew it was okay. 

 

It had been awhile and Brian was laying there with his eyes closed when a shadow fell on him. Opening his eyes, he saw Justin standing above him stroking his hard cock. "Ready for your reward?" 

 

Brian smiled. "All done I take it." 

 

Justin smiled. "Mostly. I just need to fill in the fine details and we don't need to be here for me to do that." 

 

Justin knelt astride of Brian's lap and felt the water hit him in the small of his back. "You're right. It is cold. Think you can warm me up?" 

 

Brian smiled as he pulled Justin in for a kiss. "Oh, I definitely think I can do that." 

 

As they kissed, Justin undulated his hips so that their trapped cocks stroked each other. Brian tried to roll Justin over onto his back but Justin wasn't going for it. "Let's go up to the blanket. We need out supplies." 

 

Justin shook his head. He knew what he wanted. "We don't need to." 

 

Justin proceeded to reach up over Brian's shoulder and grab the condom he had dropped there to keep it from washing away. Opening it, he slid it down Brian's cock. Brian noticed that Justin hadn't brought any lube, and smiling, reached around Justin to find his hole already well lubed. "Somebody came well prepared." 

 

Justin smiled as he pushed back on Brian's fingers, causing them to go deeper. "Let's say that I was well inspired. With you as my subject, I couldn't decide whether to draw you, or jack off. You looked so hot. So I drew you first then decided I wanted to be in the picture too." 

 

Justin nodded over to his left. Brian looked and saw that Justin had set up their digital camera up on its tripod and was filming them. Brian looked at Justin and smiled. "Shit Justin, talk about hot." 

 

Justin smiled down at Brian. "Get ready for a hell of a ride." 

 

Brian held his cock up and Justin quickly slid down until Brian was buried completely in him. Both men gasped at the feelings this caused them. Justin, then true to his word proceeded to take them on that ride. 

 

Later, as they lay catching their breath, they noticed a faint whistling coming toward them. Justin hopped up and moved to the blanket where he had put his watch. "That's our guide. We better get packed up and dressed." 

 

Brian nodded as he got up and walked farther into the surf to wash the sand off. Walking back out, he was greeted by a still naked Justin holding out a towel which he then used to dry him off with. Brian looked down at Justin as he was doing his legs and smiled when he stood back up. Pulling him in for a hug, he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

 

Justin sighed and laid his head on Brian's chest. "Thank you." 

 

Brian hugged him tighter. "For what?" 

 

Justin leaned back to look at Brian's face. "For making this the best vacation I've ever had." 

 

Brian smiled and brought his hands up to cup Justin's face. "You're right. This has been the best trip. Thank you too." 

 

Brian bent down and tenderly kissed Justin. The whistling was getting closer and the two men broke off their kiss and looked in the direction it was coming from. With a grin and much laughter, the men broke apart and raced for their clothes. Quickly they dressed and gathered up their belongings and supplies. 

 

They managed to finish everything as their guide broke through the greenery and onto the beach in front of them. "I see I gave you enough of a warning." 

 

Justin laughed as he went to grab the still running camera and turned it off. "Yes you did, and thanks." 

 

Their guide dismounted and helped them repack the horses. "Not a problem." 

 

The ride back to the hotel was done quickly and quietly. Once back, they thanked their guide once more and went back to their room to get ready for their evening. 

 

=================================================================== 

 

Their last day in paradise was spent lounging by the pools of the hotel, relaxing. Brian thought about their previous afternoon, and their trip as a whole. It had been really good, and even he had to admit quite a bit romantic. Not once had Justin brought up the subject of getting married. While Brian was glad, he was also beginning to wonder if it also meant something. 

 

Finally, Brian's curiosity got the better of him, and he turned on his side on the lounge chair to study Justin as he thought about what he wanted to ask. "Justin, can I ask you something?" 

 

Justin continued to lay there and didn't even turn to look at Brian when he answered. "You know you can." 

 

Brian sighed. "Don't take this to mean anything because it doesn't. I'm just curious." 

 

Justin still didn't look at Brian. "Okay, what?" 

 

Brian fidgeted a little but continued. "This trip has been fantastic, but I want to know why you haven't been suggesting we get married. I mean, this is one of the few places we can do it, yet you haven't even brought it up. Not once." 

 

Justin finally looked at Brian, sat up on his elbow and removed his sunglasses so that Brian could see his eyes. "I haven't said anything because I've come to realize that even though one day I would like to get married, right now I'm not ready. And neither are you. When and if you ever get ready, you'll know, and ask me, or I'll ask you." 

 

Justin laid back down and put back on his sunglasses. Brian continued to look at him for a moment before laying back down to think about what Justin had said. He started to say something, but then shut his mouth and went back to sunbathing. He didn't see Justin turn his head to look at him, or the smile that slowly spread across his face as he too turned back to facing the sun. Brian hadn't said that they wouldn't get married. 

 

=================================================================== 

 

The flight back to Pittsburgh was uneventful and they were soon back to their normal routines. No one said anything, but everyone noticed the small changes. Both men were more relaxed and seemed more connected then ever. They were always touching, smiling more, and the men of Liberty Ave. noticed another drop in the number of tricks. 

 

About two weeks after their return, Michael showed up at the loft. "Hey Justin, I wanted to talk to you about the next issue of Rage." 

 

"Hi Michael." Justin said as he let Michael in. "That's fine. I was just finishing up, and then take a quick shower. Do you mind waiting? I'll be out in just a minute." 

 

Michael walked in and to the fridge where he helped himself to a bottle of water. "Sure, go ahead, I can wait. What were you working on?" 

 

Justin walked over to the computer to stop what was running. "Oh, just a little film of our summer vacation." 

 

Michael nodded. "Oh, that's cool." 

 

Justin walked toward the bedroom. "Yeah, it is. I'll be right out." 

 

Justin went into the bathroom and shut the door. Michael made himself at home and looked around. Figuring he had a little while, he walked over to the computer to take a look at Justin's summer vacation movie. He figured Justin and Brian wouldn't mind. 

 

After all, he was Brian's best friend and Justin's business partner. 

 

Starting up the movie, he at first though that he had clicked on the wrong thing, and that he was watching a porn movie which Justin had downloaded. It suddenly dawned on him that he wasn't watching porn, but Brian and Justin on a beach somewhere during their vacation. He sat down as he continued to watch in fascination. It was there, toward the end, that he saw what he had refused to see or acknowledge for years; the love and tenderness that Brian truly had for Justin. It was there for everyone to see. Michael realized then that even though he was wrong and Justin hadn't talked Brian into getting married, they were committed just the same.


End file.
